Dragonia:Le Retour de la Reine Noire
by Darkfyraproductions
Summary: Quelques années après la défaite de Malefor, les grands héros, Spyro et Cynder ont un enfant qui s'avère être affecté d'une terrible malédiction liée à une ancienne légende du lointain passé des terres draconiques,la malédiction de l'ombre...mais peux t-on fuir sa destinée.
1. Prologue

Dragonia:Le Retour de La Reine Noire(formerly pokémon shadow quest)  
Première fic donc essayer d'être indulgents,merci

Prologue

Jamais tu ne me tueras Lenea! disait la sombre dragonne, l'antique Reine noire avant que je tente de l'anéantir et elle avait raison. Sa puissance était telle que malgré mes attaques les plus puissantes, j'arrivais à peine à la blesser gravement, par contre de mon côté, les blessures ne cessait de s'accumuler, malgré mes efforts désespérés pour la vaincre enfin et mettre fin à l'ombre qui fut autrefois ma meilleure amie,en espérant que peut être, il restait une trace de celle que j'avais connue par le passé. Je ne voulais pas la combattre et cela se voyait par mes attaques.

Les deux dragonnes s'affrontaient depuis un long moment déjà pendant qu'hors de cette sombre et profonde caverne, un raid se produisait dans le temple où les œufs, incluant celui, violet de Lenea était entreposés. Cet affrontement avait commencé quand la grande dragonne noire, qui se nommait Tenebra était entré sans invitation dans sa grotte et lui avais demandé d'un air menaçant ou se trouvait l'œuf si important pour la prophétie, n'obtenant pas la moindre réponse, par rage, comme elle venait d'être informée un instant plus tôt par le bras droit de son compagnon que le partenaire de cette peste, le gardien du feu Ignitus s'était enfui avec l'œuf prophétique puis s'était terré on ne sait ou. La sinistre wyrm s'était sentie poussé à se venger sur sa compagne pour le faire souffrir. Heureusement, elle avait reçue une information cruciale d'un singe qu'elle détestait et aurait aimer abattre, même si elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas tuer ce foutu babouin, elle devait obéir aux ordres de l'armée noire après tout et ils avaient besoin de ce foutu macaque, qui lui donna envie de le dévorer direct, mais comme il était parvenu à voler un œuf pour leurs propres plans, elle se ravisa en bouillant de l'intérieur.

Cette rencontre qui aurait pu tourner mal se déroula comme suis, Bien, tu me réjouis Gaul, avait elle congratulé le grand singe mauve pourvu d'une armure, mais j'aurais préféré, sa voix devint sec et emplie de venin, que tu empêche le gardien du feu de s'enfuir avec l'œuf violet! Le chef de l'armée noire toujours si impassible avait reculé de quelques pas, la terrifiante reine noire étant la seule qu'il craignait a part le maître noir en personne,quoique les singes étant peureux et facilement impressionnables,c'était assez facile de les terrifier et il lui avait dis alors pour sauver sa peau qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps comme à son arrivée il s'était déjà enfui avec.

Sa rage en entendant ses mots, cet échec la plongea dans une rage si intense qu'elle s'envola a toute vitesse pour aller rendre une petite visite a la compagne de ce gardien du feu, une rencontre qui lui serait mortelle comme elle avait pour but de le faire souffrir en la tuant. En la voyant arrivée, la pauvre dragonne d'un violet clair recula de plusieurs pas sentant sa mort approcher et fut tellement horrifiée qu'elle se défendit a peine, du moins semblait il, elle semblait se retenir, espérant que peut être la faible et douce qu'elle fut par le passé revienne, cette dragonne était morte, elle avait périe le jour ou on l'avais exilée. Elle n'envoyait que des coups désespérés, mais faibles et fut aisément mise hors de combat, si on pouvait appeler cette boucherie un combat évidemment, c'était assez pitoyable à voir. Alors que son ennemie gisait sur le sol ensanglantée et couvert de meurtrissures et la respiration sifflante, une patte étant également cassée l'empêchant de se relever, elle s'en approcha profitant de sa faiblesse et savourant le fait que bientôt elle serait morte, mais pour faire durer le plaisir avant de l'achever, elle lui dis alors d'un ton moqueur.

\- Bientôt tu mourras douce Lenea, chère amie, cracha t elle avec moquerie pour lui montrer que l'ancienne elle avait périe il y a longtemps et que maintenant elle ne la percevait plus qu'avec haine, mais sache qu'un des œufs nous appartient et que celui ou celle qui va éclore libérera le maître noir, aussi j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tout les autres œufs sont en miettes, elle se délecta du regard désespéré et horrifié de sa rivale et des larmes coulant de son seul œil encore intact, ou on ne lisait que de l'horreur et de l'incompréhension.

Mais avant de pouvoir lui donner le coup de grâce, son maudit compagnon aux écailles de flammes, qui revenait de placer l'œuf sacré en sûreté et qui essayait de trouver si sa compagne vivait toujours, comme elle n'était jamais revenue au temple fit irruption regardant avec horreur sa compagne agonisante et avec rage la sombre wyrm ce qui fit que frustrée, elle se détourne de sa victime pour lui faire face.

Ne perdant pas sa contenance, elle lui dit alors d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Alors, mon cher tas de flammes, tu es venu me voir exécuter ta douce compagne, espérant le faire souffrir au maximum et ricanant de le voir fulminer. Perdre ta douce moitié comme j'ai PERDUE, elle hurla ce mot, le mien, emprisonné dans le puits des âmes par votre faute, saleté de gardien! À cause de vous, je suis seule pour élever la fille que j'avais eu avec lui, rugis t elle. Elle rajouta alors, avec fureur, d'ailleurs pourquoi me l'avez vous arrachez!?

C'était la seule solution répondit il, il était trop dangereux, aussi pour ta fille, je préfère la savoir loin de ton ignoble influence. Tu aurais pu être parmi nous,entraîner des jeunes dragons à ton savoir sur les ombres,mais non il a fallu que tu t'amourache de ce sale démon, il t'offrais plus de puissance et des savoirs interdits, d'autres usages obscurs de ton pouvoir et tu es tombé en son emprise, tu aurais pu rester une formidable gardienne des ombres au lieu d'être bannie a jamais de Warfang et considéré comme une criminelle, tu aurais été aimée et respectée, pas crainte et haïe en tant que la sinistre Reine Noire! Même si cette époque lui manquait un peu, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière ayant choisie cette voie il y a des années et lui rétorqua alors.

\- Peu importe, je suis bien plus forte maintenant que je l'étais alors et je ne regrette aucunement mon choix. De toute façon, elle eue un rictus mauvais, tu as du voir notre victoire dans ton si précieux temple, chef des gardiens, alors finalement choisir le côté sombre a valu la peine. Elle ponctua ses mots en enfonçant nonchalamment sa queue effilée et particulièrement tranchante dans le cœur de Lenea, puis regarda la vie quittée le regard de la dragonne violette et la retira brusquement pendant que sa victime s'effondrait morte, sa queue brillait alors d'un éclat vermeil et elle ria sadiquement.

Profitant de sa victoire et de l'épouvante sur le nouveau veuf, elle ne put éviter de se faire pousser brutalement contre la paroi de la grotte alors que le dragon de feu se jetait avec fureur sur elle, juste derrière le cadavre de la dragonne d'améthyste, qui mus par une rage intense invoqua alors un pouvoir venant du fond des âges lié au Chroniqueur, pouvoir puissant, mais peu stable et qui pouvait échouer à tout moment, une énergie bleutée enveloppa lentement la sombre reine a partir de sa queue jusqu'à sa tête la paralysant peu à peu et lui causant une horrible douleur alors que le cristal la recouvrait. Malgré tout, alors qu'il ne restait que la tête non encore transformée, elle parvint à l'invectiver et le maudire lui et sa lignée, sentant ses forces l'abandonner et son corps se figer même de l'intérieur rendant sa respiration pénible, c'était sa fin, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas partir sans causer une souffrance de plus.

\- Tu paieras pour cela, toi et ta lignée. Car quand la première dragonne femelle de ta lignée naîtra, elle seras maudite, du jour elle sera douceur et bonté, elle cracha à ses mots ne voulant pas se rappeler comment elle avait été par le passé, sa voix devenait plus faible sifflante et elle commençait à étouffer alors que le cristal atteignait sa gorge, mais malgré la souffrance agonisante, elle continua.

\- Alors que de la nuit, elle deviendra noirceur et méchanceté pour finalement sombré et devenir une ombre, elle eue un regard dément et ricana pendant que le cristal la figeait totalement et que de la démente dragonne noire, après avoir dit ces terribles mots, il ne reste plus qu'une statue inerte dans une grotte puant la mort. Mais sa malédiction proférée alors allait avoir des conséquences désastreuses...


	2. Chapitre 1

Dragonia:Return of the Dark Queen chapitre 1: Fyra's birth

Plusieurs années passèrent depuis le début de la paix qui avait succédé à la défaite de Malefor, le maître noir et une nouvelle année du dragon commençait et avec elle un nouvel espoir pour la race, même si les plus vieux dragons et les gardiens survivants craignait que le temple bâti il y a quelques années en l'honneur de Spyro et de Cynder et de leurs exploits, au cœur même de Warfang soit également attaqué. Par contre, malgré cette inquiétude, des jeunes couples de dragons se promenait parmi les œufs, espérant les voir éclore et pour un certain vieux dragon de glace arrogant, lui succéder en tant que gardien de la glace, pour plusieurs l'éclosion ne serait pas avant plusieurs semaines, mais pour un dernier, unique et d'un violet semblant sortir tout droit de la Convexité, elle ne saurais tarder.

Cet œuf qui ressemblait tant à celui d'un dragon violet sans pourtant l'être appartenait au couple légendaire de héros eux mêmes, qui était sur le point de devenir parents, même si l'une souffrant d'insécurité due à son passé craignait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. La dragonne d'ébène ayant grandie en taille et qui ressemblait peu à peu à la forme mince et élancée de sa partie sombre était allongé auprès de son œuf placé sur un promontoire du temple, rien de vraiment ouvragé, seulement un moyen d'empêcher qu'on le brise accidentellement et attendait le retour de son compagnon qui était parti en chasse, sa seule compagnie étant hélas à son grand désarroi, une petite libellule énervante qui voletait d'œuf en œuf et qui s'amusait à donner de petits coups sur les œufs puis faire:

''Hého y a quelqu'un là dedans?'', puis s'éloignant quand il s'agitait doucement puis recommençait au prochain laissant échapper des soupirs d'exaspération aux dragons présents, échappant habilement aux coups de mâchoires des divers dragons puis lassé partit à toute vitesse en criant:

''Je vais devenir un oncle!''Proche de l'oreille de toutes les grandes créatures reptiliennes allongées un peu partout ou s'y fut arrêté sec par un grondement sourd provenant de Cynder qui fit mine de le happer et balbutia:

''J'y peux rien, ne me mange pas, dragonne maléfique, je suis seulement excité de savoir que je vais avoir un neveu, car j'imagine que ce seras un mâle non'', il voleta autour, ''aller éclot!''La dragonne noire soupira et dit alors:

''Ce n'est pas en leur donnant de petits coups et en leurs disant d'éclore que ça vas advenir plus vite'', disait t elle en le sermonnant, mais cachant un léger fou rire de le voir agir ainsi.Même si vus le temps que l'œuf prenait à éclore, cela devenait inquiétant. Heureusement, un bruit d'aile venant du balcon du temple l'arracha à ses pensées, ce qui fit que du même coup Sparx se désintéressa des œufs pour voler à toute vitesse vers le balcon ou venait d'atterrir Spyro avec deux moutons et une créature féline avec des aspects reptiliens, quadrupède et assez grande sur son dos, que l'on nommait un felidrac. Bien évidemment, la petite libellule jaune voleta excitée et admirant la taille de la plus grosse prise en disant:

''T'es sur que t'as pu soulever cela c'est immense et...terrifiant'', un léger tremblement l'agita.

Le jeune dragon violet qui avait pris de l'envergure et en vieillissant était devenu mieux bâti et ses écailles plus vives, ria à ses propos:

''Bah, ce n'est qu'un gros chat, rien de bien résistant à la puissance d'un dragon et d'ailleurs je dois me dépêcher, l'œuf de notre enfant pourrait éclore à tout moment et je ne veux pas manquer cela, j'espère seulement que je ferais un bon père''

N'ayant pas grandit parmi les dragons, il gardait une crainte d'ignorer comment en élever un. Après ses mots, il partit le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait accrochant accidentellement une jeune adulte argentée et violette sombre, qui avait été promue récemment gardienne du vent, qui gronda lui disant alors:

''Tu aurais pu faire attention, à moins que tu ne l'aille fait exprès avec ma particularité.'' À ses mots, on attendit un petit gloussement de la lanterne volante, ''on dirait que la petite princesse sombre est de mauvais poil'', ce qui fit réagir brutalement la jeune femelle qui fit mine de le dévorer.

''Cessez de m'appeler ainsi et j'imagine que tu sais ce surnom à force de voleter autour des têtes des autres dragons, je sais ce qu'il pense derrière mon dos, même si j'ignore pourquoi on me vois d'un si mauvais œil et d'ailleurs'', elle se tourna vers Spyro avec son long cou fin avec des cornes longues et mortellement acérées et ce regard doré qui semblait si terrifiant et à la fois si familier, ce qui le fit déglutir, lui donnant une impression de déjà vu et Sparx alla se cacher derrière les cornes de Spyro, ''tu ne devrais pas t'exciter autant pour cet œuf, car récemment j'ai eu une vision terrible l'impliquant.'' Elle claqua sa queue, puis s'en alla sans en dire plus.

Sparx grommela alors en sortant de sa cachette:

''Pourquoi faut il que je tombe toujours sur les dragonnes psychotiques, moi, ça pourrait pas être, je sais pas une jolie dragonne sans aucune envie de te bouffer et sans comportement terrifiant. ''Il radota ainsi pendant quelques temps avant de se rendre compte que son frère était déjà parti:

''Hé attend moi!'' Il voleta à toute vitesse pour le rejoindre et voir enfin que l'œuf s'agitait.

D'abord une petite tête, fine et clairement féminine pourvue de quatre minuscules cornes noires et légèrement recourbées vers l'arrière en émergea, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur un violet clair avec un iris étrangement doré pour quelques secondes pour passer soudain au vert clair, puis le reste de la coquille se craquela libérant d'abord des ailes, pour l'instant disproportionnées par rapport à son corps, dont la membrane était d'un noir pâle, qui s'assombrirait en vieillissant, mais pourvue de lame sur le bord des ailes héritée de sa mère, à part cela le seul autre élément en provenant était la grande lame fine au bout de sa queue à part cela sa musculature, le positionnement des pics, sa couleur et la longueur des pattes, qui était moins longue que celle de la sinueuse dragonne noire la faisait ressembler un peu plus à son père qu'au premier abord. Totalement sortie de l'œuf, elle gisait les quatre pattes en l'air incapable de se relever, pendant que Sparx voletait autour en faisant des oh et des ah de ravissement en disant si être aussi adorable pouvait tuer, je le serais déjà.

Le jeune dragon violet et nouveau père sourit, malgré son trouble due aux mots de la mystérieuse dragonne argentée, mais préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas troubler sa compagne en ce moment aussi important et tourna alors le cou vers sa noire compagne, lui demandant alors en examinant la dragonette pour déterminer son élément et ainsi quel nom lui donner:

''Vus ses couleurs, quel nom pourrais t-on lui donner, comme elle pourrais autant être une dragonne violette qu'une dragonne de ténèbres?'', alors qu'il se questionnait, il repensa à la mise en garde de la jeune dragonne de vent et cette sinistre vision et une idée lui vint alors de faire de ce mauvais présage, une flamme d'espoir et le nom lui vint alors facilement:

''J'aimerais bien Fyra, comme c'est aussi le nouvel espoir d'une nouvelle génération'', il n'osa pas dire la véritable raison, comme il espérait désespérément qu'elle se trompe.

Sa compagne, qui tenait la petite femelle, qui regardait alentour avec des yeux émerveillés, que seul un enfant peut avoir et pépiait en direction des autres dragonnets nouvellement éclot, sourit en approuvant de la tête, même si elle se demandait d'où venait l'idée d'un nom de dragon de feu, puis dit alors en penchant son long cou serpentin vers la petite enfant:

''Que pense de cela, Fyra, ma petite lumière enflammée?'' Comme toute réponse, elle n'eut qu'un petit couinement qui sonnait un peu comme un oui. Elle continua d'une voix basse et douce:

''Alors tu seras Fyra, la flamme emplie d'espoir d'une nouvelle génération'' et elle chanta doucement dans la langue ancestrale des dragons pour l'endormir:

''Dort dans les ailes des ancêtres  
Dort protégée dans la grande cité  
Jamais l'ombre ne t'atteindra  
Même si le monde peut te sembler sombre  
Une lueur restera..  
Bercée par la lueur des lunes''

Alors que la petite Fyra s'endormait doucement, le jeune dragon violet se colla doucement à sa compagne, l'enveloppant de ses ailes et s'enroulant autour de la petite femelle pour la garder au chaud puis s'endormit inconscient des conséquences de n'avoir rien révéler et l'horreur qui en résulterait.


	3. Chapitre 2

DRAGONIA :Le Retour de La Reine Noire

Chapitre 2 :Révélation

Dans la nuit qui suivit, le nouveau père peinait à dormir et s'agitait dans son sommeil en proie à un terrible cauchemar causé par son terrible secret.  
Dans ce rêve, il voyait les terres draconiques anéanties par une version adulte au regard dément de sa propre fille, mais plus sombre d'aspect et d'écailles. Des ténèbres évoquant de gigantesques ailes noires enveloppaient le monde dans un voile de noirceur dessinant la forme d'un dragon noir. Soudain tout devint sombre et il se réveilla en sursaut prenant par surprise sa compagne qui dormait à ses côtés et sa nouvelle née le regardant avec inquiétude, proche des larmes.

«Que ce passe t-il, Spyro? Tu semble agité.», lui demanda alors sa compagne aux écailles d'ébènes perturbée par le trouble qui semblait affecter le dragon violet à son réveil.

Le jeune adulte ne répondit pas, craignant sa réaction s'il lui révélait le contenu de son rêve, juste y penser le terrifiait ayant vue sa propre fille corrompue et un dragon inconnu qui lui donnait froid dans le dos, mais il se ressaisit alors pour se rassurer lui-même en décidant de quand même lui expliquer espérant secrètement que ce n'était rien d'important et sans signification. Il se décida enfin à lui parler essayant de maîtriser les frissons le parcourant vu le contenu de ce rêve.

« J'ai eu un terrible cauchemar concernant notre propre enfant, je n'y voyais que la destruction et la mort frappant tout ce qui était vivant aux alentours et les ruines remplaçant ce qui avait été des endroits majestueux, même Avalar devenu désertique et ravagée, il y avait également un mystérieux dragon noir recouvrant notre monde de ses ténèbres», son débit était rapide poussé par la panique.  
"Un soupir se fit alors attendre, « Super, c'est reparti.», c'était une libellule jaune qui venait de se faire réveiller par l'agitation.

« Non, Sparx, cette fois-ci, je doute fortement que ce soit un message du Chroniqueur, le contenu en était bien trop terrible.», lui rétorqua t-il alors, « Si c'était le cas, il y aurait eu des indices pouvant nous permettre d'empêcher les horreurs que j'ai vues de se produire.»  
«Bah, je suis certain que ce n'était rien», ajouta t-il en baillant pour ensuite se rendormir.

La dragonne noire l'écouta expliquer ce qui le tourmentait tout en ignorant l'interruption effrontée de la lanterne, progressivement plus inquiète car cela lui faisait penser un peu trop à son ancienne désignation de Terreur des Cieux et elle ne souhaitait nullement à sa propre fille de subir un si terrible sort. Malgré tout pour éviter que le stress et la détresse causé par ce cauchemar le transforme en Dark Spyro, elle se devait de le rassurer en lui demandant alors :

« Aurais- tu vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit ayant pu causer un tel rêve? Qu'est-ce que c'était si ce n'était pas le Chroniqueur? Pour être dans un tel état et en proie à un si horrible cauchemar, il était assuré que ce n'était pas un vulgaire rêve.

Spyro garda la tête basse et répondit attristé :

« J'ai entendu hier et je regrette de n'avoir pas osé te le dire, je craignais trop ta réaction, la nouvelle gardienne du vent, cette Aeria dont on ne sait rien, pas même qui sont ses véritables parents, tout ce qu'on sait d'elle c'est que c'est une orpheline trouvée pendant la guerre, me faire part malgré une animosité envers nous dont je ne sais absolument rien, d'un avertissement en lien avec notre fille.»

Il s'interrompit alors troublée par sa seconde révélation, puis repris, d'une voix morne :

«Également, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'avais la sensation de sentir une entité sinistre savourer mon désarroi, jamais il ne se montrerait aussi mesquin.»

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était lourd du choc que cette révélation amenait, il devenait impératif d'aller en informer les gardiens et cette dragonne de vent pour leur parler de ce danger. Les parents n'échangèrent qu'un regard de désarroi et de peur, puis Cynder prit la petite Fyra endormie dans sa gueule et ils quittèrent alors leur chambre dédiée du Temple, qui était décorée avec des gravures de leurs exploits et luxueuse pour se rendre au grand temple aux quatre portes élémentaires où se rassemblait les gardiens pour des réunions. Pour voir que la grande porte multi-élémentaire qui fermait l'entrée était scellée et qu'on y entendait des bribes d'une grande conversation qui d'après le peu qu'ils pouvaient saisir semblait concerner leur fille, un mot en particulier les frappèrent...Ombre.

Qu'est-ce qu'était cette ombre qui frappait leur nouvel enfant ou pire est-ce que l'ombre était leur fille à moins que ce soit ce dragon apparu dans les cauchemars?  
La porte étant scellée et le reste du temple se trouvant encore plongée dans l'obscurité, même si de la clarté du jour commençait à poindre, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la levée du jour en rattrapant le sommeil perdu à cause de ces révélations.  
En espérant que ce sommeil ne serait pas troublée à nouveau...


	4. Chapter 3:La légende de la Reine Noire

DRAGONIA :Le Retour De La Reine Noire  
Chapitre : 3  
La Légende De La Reine Noire

La journée commença d'une bien terrible façon alors qu'un garde vint chercher les deux parents en leur demandant d'apporter leur fille, comme ce pour quoi les gardiens les demandaient la conçernait d'une certaine manière.  
Comment est-ce possible, se demandait le jeune père, comment une dragonette tout juste née pouvait être concernée, il gardait vif l'horreur mentale de sa vision et espérait que ce n'était pas elle, qu'on se trompait.  
Quand à la mère, elle se sentait troublée, après tout ce temps à combattre en tant que Terreur des Cieux puis pour sauver le monde, elle aurait souhaitée qu'on la laisse vivre en paix sans rien pour troubler.  
Le garde qui était un jeune dragon de feu leur promit qu'on allait tout leur expliquer rendu là, mais qu'ils étaient mieux d'accepter que ce qu'ils entendraient ne serait pas très réjouissant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une bibliothèque remplie de parchemins remplis de la culture, du savoir et de l'histoire de la race draconique, qu'ils durent ignorer malgré le choc de Spyro de voir tant de parchemins et de livres sur une espèce dont à une autre époque, il ignorait faire partie.

«C'est certain que pour tout dragon, une telle quantité de savoir est impressionnant, mais...les connaissances que les gardiens veulent vous transmettre.. il fit une pause, visiblement troublée, ne sont pas des plus roses. C'est par ici.»

Il leur montra une section dans l'ombre éloignée tout au fond où les gardiens étaient rassemblés.

Le jeune garde les quitta alors, les laissant seuls à attendre que les gardiens parlent, tous avaient un air sombre n'augurant rien de bon.  
«Oula, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui les rend de si mauvaise humeur, promit je ne jouerai plus avec leurs queues», lança Sparx avant de voleter pour se cacher derrière Spyro.  
Tous l'ignorèrent, puis la plus jeune des gardiens s'avança, «Comme je suis responsable d'avoir informer de ce destin visant votre fille, je pense qu'il serait mieux que ce soit moi qui débute.

Pour commencer, il me faut d'abord vous raconter une légende qu'il se peut que l'on refuse de croire», avec son vent, elle amena à elle un livre d'une bonne taille d'un noir profond qu'elle ouvrit sur le sol devant tout le monde et commença à lire :

«Il y a des millénaires de cela dans une cité nommée Dragonia où vivait un peuple de dragons de vent, de poison, de peur et même de ténèbres, c'était à une époque ou les dragons obscurs étaient encore respectés, une dragonne noire, fille du gardien des ténèbres de cette lointaine époque, trahit un jour les siens lorsqu'elle se mit à étudier des savoirs interdits sur l'élément des ténèbres et en fit usage. Par châtiment pour cet acte, elle fut exilée par les gardiens de l'époque et pendant une longue période, elle ne revint pas.

Malheureusement, pendant son long exil, elle s'était alliée avec le sinistre maître noir, lui-même, qui lui avais appris nombre de savoirs obscurs et revint plus âgée et plus puissante pour se venger avec ses nouvelles connaissances et tint siège pendant des mois sur la cité où elle se déclara en honneur au fait qu'elle se percevait comme la compagne de Malefor, la Reine Noire. La guerre fut féroce, mais ultimement vaine, car par sa puissance et l'aide des Ombres, des faux violets lui étant complètement voués, de nombreux violets authentiques ont péris ayant été confondus avec ces monstres, Dragonia tomba, fut entièrement détruit et sa population décimée.

Suite à cela, elle aida le maître noir en secret dans ses sombres plans jusqu'à disparaître soudain, apparemment enfin défaite, mais il est dit que la Reine des ténèbres ne serait apparemment pas vraiment morte et qu'elle reviendrait un jour pour se venger de la lignée l'ayant vaincue.»

Les deux parents ne surent quoi penser de l'histoire qu'on venait de leur conter, Cynder de son côté troublée et horrifiée non seulement par la révélation qu'il y avait bel et bien eu des dragons de ses éléments qu'elle croyait seulement issu de la magie noire l'ayant corrompue par le passé, mais qu'une des leurs les avaient trahis et causés leur perte. Spyro, lui, se demandant en quoi cette histoire concernait leur fille et concerné par l'idée que des faux violets corrompus étaient la cause de la perte de sa race draconique..une telle chose semblait impossible et il dit alors, doutant de la légende qu'Aeria venait de raconter.

«Cette histoire de dragonne des ténèbres qui crée des dragons violets artificiels et d'une puissance si grande qu'elle peut détruire sans laisser le moindre survivant me semble trop étrange..trop impossible...comment peux t-on créer des violets et en quoi cela concerne notre fille?» Cela semblait n'être qu'une légende expliquant d'ou provenait l'animosité envers les dragons sombres, un simple conte.  
La dragonne d'argent ne s'étonna nullement de leur réaction à cette histoire, elle-même admettait que cela semblait peu crédible...malgré que c'était la triste vérité et elle leurs dit alors, attristée par ce qu'elle devait leur dire.

«J'allais y venir, je sais très bien que cette histoire est dure à croire, mais cette Reine de la légende est des plus réelle tout comme ses actes et malheureusement, cette même dragonne à laissée une malédiction sur votre fille qui la transformera lentement en Ombre.. je suis vraiment désolé de vous le dire... mais .. sa voix brisa n'aimant pas ce qu'elle devait annoncer .. la seule façon d'éviter cela est de la tuer avant que la corruption commence à la consumer»  
«QUOI!», rugit alors Spyro, ses yeux blanchissant progressivement alors que les ténèbres commençaient à recouvrir ses écailles violettes, comment peux tu dire cela, je refuse d'accepter qu'elle soit condamnée .. jamais .. sa voix sous la rage se déformait .. je ne vous laisserai la tuer! De l'énergie violette commença à se former entre ses mâchoires indiquant le rayon d'aether sombre qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer.

Heureusement, avant que Spyro puisse projeter le rayon potentiellement mortel contre Aeria, il fut maîtrisé par les trois gardiens et quelques gardes qui l'assomèrent, puis l'escortèrent inconscient hors du temple pour l'amener on ne sait où.  
Cynder voyant cela cria :

«Où l'amenez-vous? C'était un accident, il était seulement énervé par le fait qu'à cause d'une malédiction, on lui déclare et à moi également, que notre enfant à peine née est condamnée et doit être abattu.»

Enfin un des gardiens parla et une grande tristesse se voyait dans son regard tout autant qu'un air résigné, il s'agissait du chef actuel des gardiens, Terrador.  
«Il va être amener en exil dans un continent lointain si ancien qu'aucune carte ne le montre, je sais et je te comprends de trouver cela cruel, mais il a failli tuer l'un des nôtres donc il est trop dangereux en tant que violet de le laisser rester à Warfang.»

À ses mots, la dragonne noire était horrifiée que l'on puisse se soucier aussi peu qu'on avait tenter de tuer un dragonnet tout juste sorti de l'oeuf et plus du fait que par frustration justifiée, le père aille tenter d'attaquer un gardien et rétorqua :  
«Comment osez-vous, comment pouvez-vous, vous montrer aussi monstrueux? Une brume sombre l'enveloppait peu à peu alors que sa rage augmentait, elle et Spyro avaient fait confiance aux gardiens et voilà comment on les remerciait. Vous n'êtes que des lâches ayant peur d'un bébé et d'une dragonne morte depuis des années, en effet, elle savait que la Reine Noire n'était pas un mythe car à l'époque ou elle était la terreur des cieux, certains membres de l'armée noire en parlaient parfois avec ferveur.  
Le grand dragon de terre et même les deux autres gardiens plus âgés restèrent bouche bées,même Volteer qui normalement pouvaient dialoguer pendant des heures ne s'attendant pas à se faire traiter de monstre pour un acte horrible mais nécessaire , mais enfin quelqu'un parla, c'était la dragonne d'argent, Aeria, la seule qui semblait désolée par la situation :  
«Calme toi, Cynder, je te rassure malgré la dureté de la chose, je ne pense pas que de leur point de vue, ils sont des monstres. Je sais que j'ai dis que la seule manière de sauver Fyra d'une malédiction qui ne lui sera que tourments jusqu'à sa chute prochaine dans les ténèbres est de la tuer, mais c,est simplement que personne ne sait comment briser une telle malédiction car toutes les mentions des Ombres dans les livres et divers mythes rendent clair qu'ils sont tous devenus fous. Un réel regret se lisait dans son regard, comme si d'une certaine manière, elle se sentait responsable de cette situation, puis d'une voix plus confiante, elle repris :  
«Je comprend Spyro de m'en avoir voulu, même si la vérité était dur à avaler, c'était mieux que lui donner de faux espoirs quand on la savait condamnée, mais peut-être que pour toi, ce sera différent.»

La gardienne du vent se rapprocha alors plus près de Cynder et lui fit signe de la suivre dans une autre pièce suffisamment éloignée pour être éloignée des autres gardiens, elles arrivèrent alors dans une pièce non utilisée et vide qui était sensée servir normalement si des dragons invités venaient au temple et elle s'allongea auprès de la dragonne d'ébène.  
Qui pour le moment comme Sparx qui n'avait pas eu le temps de rejoindre Spyro et restait entre ses cornes, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la gardienne qui pourtant lui avait dit le destin funeste qui attendaient sa fille et lui demanda, troublée :  
«Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as aidé alors que pour mon compagnon tu n'a pas levée la griffe pour l'aider, qu'est-ce qui t'as rendue aussi altruiste soudainement?» C'était des plus étrange en effet et elle regarda la dragonne argentée et violette rester silencieuse visiblement troublée signe que quelque chose la tracassait.

Cela pris quelques secondes avant qu'Aeria daigne répondre enfin, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle question et elle tenta de choisir soigneusement ses mots et rester vague pour révéler le moins possible à son sujet, surtout le fait que la fameuse Reine de la légende qu'elle avait contée était sa propre mère ou son tourment intérieur avec ses propres origines obscures, ça personne à part les gardiens ne devaient le savoir et elle dit alors d'une voix visiblement encore secouée :

«Heuh, hé bien, disons que, je n'aurais pu rien faire pour empêcher que l'on amène ton compagnon, comme ça s'est passé trop vite pour que je puisse agir à temps, mais je peux te permettre d'aller le retrouver si tu veux. Je sais, ça peut te sembler étrange, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour t'exiler toi aussi, mais pour que tu aille voir sur le continent perdu ou se trouve Dragonia, qui oui, existe bel et bien si quelque parts en ses ruines, une méthode de briser cette malédiction existerait.  
Par contre, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ce voyage serait dangereux donc tu devras me laisser ta Fyra, je promets que j'en prendrai soin.»

Une voix se fit entendre perchée sur la tête de Cynder, «Franchement, tu lui fais vraiment confiance, moi non.»  
La dragonne d'argent baissa les yeux désolée mais compréhensive qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance et tenta de prouver qu'elle était sincère.

«Je sais que c'est dur de me croire et je vous comprend, oui même toi, la lanterne, ne pense pas que je ne t'ai pas aperçue, mais c'est la meilleure solution, car ce continent où vous devez vous rendre est beaucoup trop dangereux pour y amener un enfant, encore moins, un dragonnet tout juste éclot, aussi j'admets que je veux t'aider car d'une certaine manière on n'est pas si différentes l'une de l'autre.» Elle souria amèrement savant la douleur que devait éprouver la mère de devoir faire cet horrible choix et enfin, elle vit la dragonne noire se résignée et lui tendre la petite Fyra qui s'agita et gémit quand elle tenta de la prendre et avant qu'elle parte, elle dit doucement à Cynder,  
«Je te promets que je ferai tout en mon possible pour briser cette malédiction, malgré tout les risques que je devrai prendre».

Comme toute réponse, la dragonne d'ébène n'esquissa qu'un sourire amer et dans son regard émeraude, on lisait clairement la tristesse d'une mère devant abandonner son enfant et perdre son compagnon, la même journée.

D'une certaine manière, en un sens, on pouvait dire que cette journée de révélation avait été aussi maudite que la pauvre infortunée dont elle devrait désormais s'occuper.  
Elle s'enroula autour de la petite dragonne violette sombre lui parlant doucement pour détourner son attention de sa véritable mère qui quittait le temple et la calmer,  
«Ne crains rien, car je veillerai sur toi, j'ignore si je serai une mère digne de toi, mais j'essaierai de m'occuper de toi et de te sauver de ce destin funeste qui t'es destiné, peut importe les risques à prendre ou le prix que je paierai. Moi, Aeria, je te le jure, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.» Elle observa la petite dragonette, qui apaisée avait fini par s'endormir et pour le moment ne montrait aucune trace que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle.


End file.
